


Apocryphal Doll

by Jayzsha



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Gen, I must have a thing writing emotionless girls, Other, crossposted to/from fanfiction.net, first Kanao and now its Violet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayzsha/pseuds/Jayzsha
Summary: A story of fantasy, redemption and self-discovery. Most of all, the enigmatic mythological existence of Violet Evergarden in the world of Kingdom Hearts.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Apocryphal Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got an idea—in a game that talks about light and D A R K N E S S, why not involve a character who is in-between or can’t discern both? _—author’s initial thoughts of the story_
> 
> (Chapter edited to make it less confusing. There might be some mistakes though.)

Destiny Islands. A childhood home of certain residents who bears the name of Sky, Earth, and Sea. This was the place of memories that carries the weight of beginning. 

The beginning of darkness, the beginning of light. The beginning of adventure, the beginning of emotions. The beginning of everything, the beginning of nothing. 

The significance of origin, this was the place where it all began.

In Destiny Islands, a myth was not unforeseen. A story-myth of entangled Destiny came from a crooked palm tree in a certain small island, not far from the main island, along with its strange fruit. The star-shaped fruit named Paopu Fruit. Perhaps with its outlandish appearance, a local myth eventually came to resurfaced in attempt to explain its origin that the fruit can intertwined destinies where it be exchanged—in some cases, shared—between two people for their destiny to become One.

It was an infamous myth-tale, quite popular for romantic-minded people and married couples. Some even tried to reenact what the myth says—exchanging, or sharing a Paopu Fruit between lovers and childhood sweethearts.

But just like every myth, garnering a mild reception was not bewildering. Certain groups of people scoffed at its validity, saying it was just a superstitious. Some say that such story can be unlikely but in spite of it, makes the world more than meets the eye, embracing the unusually Paopu Fruit and the myth tied to it.

This was a local myth frequently told by the residents if someone asked for a story. It may even attract tourist if only it wasn’t so rare. While it can be searched if one decided, the crooked palm tree can’t be searched because no one can found it. Because of its tendency of appearing and disappearing itself to a seeker, it may even provide the myth of Paopu Fruit of its bizarre nature of finding it—by simply not searching for it.

This story was common among the resident. At times, some may create another myths of an outlandish nature of anything—or any occurrences like the man who wanted to venture the world by crossing the sea and disappeared. No one blinked an eye to that particular myth, treating it as some minor myth that doesn’t really deserved to be called a myth but simply just a rumor.

But if we talked about the myth of old times, Destiny Islands had one, as it gradually forgotten in the recent times. Only those with old age can recall it but only fragmentally due to their faulty memories.

The myth of Apocryphal Doll.

The reason of the name ‘apocryphal’ was its dubious existence and confusion whether if the subject of the myth was actually a girl or a doll. The myth of Apocryphal Doll was perplexing to some others if they decided to take the contents of myth at face value. In the end, no one received a concrete answer and observing further into the myth only breeds more questions.

According to the myth of Apocryphal Doll, the girl or the doll was the first inhabitant of Destiny Islands. She was described as having the appearance of a doll-like features of a girl with golden hair that shined radiantly under the sun and crystalline eyes of the same color of the blue sea where the islands she inhabited.

In contrary to the peaceful nature of Destiny Island, the girl/doll was said to not have a serene personality. With the word ‘kill’ only known vocabulary of the girl/doll, she was always covered in blood not hers. Even though this was the general description, the people who studied myths discovered conflicting articles about her personality. They said that her act of ‘killing’ was out of self-defense. They assumed that, because she was the only inhabitant of the island(s), she was only protecting the place. It successfully casted away the implications of the girl/doll that she was a savage killer just as everyone thought.

To add more fabled-like nature of the girl she was described in the myth as a semi-divine being. In other words, a demi-god. While the Gods and Demons was not unusual to myths, local historians have found no records about it but they didn’t instantly tossed the idea as they thought that the almost-fictional existence of the girl/doll, being a demi-god was entirely possible.

The myth of Apocryphal Doll was only distributed in remains—ruined as vestiges in the passage of time. No one knows the whole story about it. Though, some people who like to add things to the myth, like the Paopu Fruit being one of her creations if her label as demi-god was to be considered but in any case, no one really knows.

No one does.

Except perhaps… the woman who bear the same resemblance to the Apocryphal Doll.

**CHAPTER 1**

The Welcomed Intruder

Nobody and Heartless are the name of creatures hording their home world of in-between—The World That Never Was—as if they bounded to it like haunted ghosts. However, aside from them, a group of Nobodies who bear the humanoid appearance also dwelled this seemingly full yet lifeless world covered in neon lights and man-made structures. They called themselves as the Organization XIII. It is an organization with thirteen members with different personas, different abilities, and different standing. And despite their similar nature with the likes of Nobody, which had the appearance of long-limbed grey body collectively called as Dusk, they retained their own memories of their Somebody, their whole true form, and preserved their human forms even as a Nobody.

Within this hollow and colorful world, there exist a floating structure that towers the whole buildings above called The Castle That Never Was. The hovering grand castle served as the headquarters of Organization XIII. Among the space it housed, there is a wedge-shaped area with a wall made entirely out of a giant window as a gigantic hovering yellow heart-shaped moon can be seen through the window instead of silver round moon. This area was called as the Gray Area. In other words, the humanoid Nobodies of Organization XIII lounge here in their downtime as they would rest themselves into one of the couches if they had no missions assigned to them by the second-in-command.

A relieved grunt can be heard in the room. In one of the Nobodies who idled in the room, this source of voice came from a man with an eyepatch and vertical jagged scar extending from his left cheek to under his left eye. He was named Xigbar among the Organization XIII. He wore the standard black cloak, boots and gloves. He had the appearance of a man in his mid-thirties possessing golden eyes, pointed elf-like ears and dark hair with numerous streaks grey tied into a long ponytail. Despite the grey strips among his dark hair, this wasn’t a sign of old age but something magical dwelling inside him that influenced his outer appearance.

Plopping his tired body in a couch, words came out from him without thought. “Ah… finally got some rest. The mission was quite dragging that almost makes me want to leave myself back there.”

A laugh echoed in response. “Well, at least it’s not me, Xiggy.”

Xigbar scoffed. “Shut it, Demyx. This was supposed to be your mission and I was dragged into your lazy streak.”

The Nobody seated close to him was Demyx, one of Organization XIII. He appeared to be a young man with cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair styled into an odd shape of mullet. He had black cloak, boots and gloves similar to Xigbar. With the comment from the young man, it was evident he possessed a laid-back and lazy nature.

“Oh, come on! Since we swapped missions, you know that recon missions are more suited for me.”

Xigbar barked with a scowl. “With a heavy load mission that put me in danger by close quarters? Yeah, sure, the mission was well-suited for me since I have my Arrowguns.”

“What? That is even unfitting mission for me! I don’t do close combat and I only have my Arpeggio!” The other Nobody retorted, high-pitched almost whining.

“Then make use of your Sitar then. Perhaps it would make you more useful in physical fight.”

“And breaking my precious?! Nah, no way! You know I only have my Sitar and no one, and I mean, NO ONE can separate me and Arpeggio!”

Xigbar buried deeper into the couch, progressively getting tired of their conversation. “If only you can direct that so-called ‘emotions’ to a battle, perhaps it would make you more a competent fighter.”

He immediately muted out the following response by Demyx.

Emotions. Nobodies like them doesn’t possess such a thing. As a being born from Somebody, they are the remains when a Somebody lost their Hearts and succumbed to Darkness which would produce the Heartless. Despite their Hearts torn away, a Nobody can survive if their Somebody had a strong will that will manage to retain their human forms—Organization XIII—while the rest, just like swarming horde below the castle, are forever hunting those who possess Hearts for their own. 

And without Hearts, the Nobody won’t understand and possess an emotion. This was their general understanding.

“Hey. Hey, Xiggy, can you hear me? Geez… why didn’t you… Oh, crap…!”

Cracking an eye from Demyx’s sudden change of tone, Xigbar followed his eyes. He immediately understood the young man’s demeanor as someone approached them.

“Xigbar. Demyx. I believe your missions are done?”

The newcomer asked them with air of authority. Demyx whistled and casually played his Sitar as he responded.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t~” He sang, sing-song.

“Just resting, Saïx. Don’t worry about the written report, I’ll submit them if I rested enough.”

Saïx. Among the members of the Organization XIII, he was the second-in-command after Xemnas, their Superior. He had a crossed-shaped scar between his yellow eyes along with pointed ears, just like Xigbar. He wore the usual black cloak, gloves, and boots. He had long, blue hair framing his face that reached to his mid-back and slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Befitting to his role, calm and collected, emotionless and never losing composure with a charismatic authority. He was also the one who arranged the members with missions.

Saïx coolly nodded at Xigbar. He swept his attention to Demyx. “What about yours, Demyx?”

The blonde Nobody raised his head at him, dumbfounded as if waking up from a trance. “Wha?”

“Your written report. I still haven’t received it.”

“Oh. Oh!” He immediately jumped up. “I forgot! Don’t worry, X-face. I’ll make them in a jiffy!”

Xigbar trained his gaze at Saïx at the accidental slip-up nickname Demyx said. Unfortunately and expectedly, the second-in-command turned his head to him without indication of change in his expression. “Make sure to submit yours, Xigbar.”

He saluted wryly. “Aye, aye, captain.”

Saïx turned back to him when when Demyx’s figure vanished to a corner, “Xigbar, I have another mission for you.”

Xigbar openly showed his disdain look. “Already? Can’t even catch a break, am I?”

“I want you to investigate the area around Fragment Crossing.” Saïx decidedly ignored his comment.

“Here? In this world? Why don’t you just investigate it yourself? I’m sure you got your eyes and feet to do that, right?”

“Xemnas didn’t ask for an examination in the area. I’m not quite sure why he ignores it but… I won’t. The anomaly happening in that area might potentially raise into a threat for us and I am sending you there for recon, Xigbar.”

“Hmm… what kind of anomaly is happening there if I may allowed to ask?” He asked curiously seeing the second-in-command getting worked up. It was a rare sight to him.

“Nobodies and Heartless are disappearing in every second. It appears they were attacked indiscriminately but it never advanced beyond that area. There is a high potential that an intruder stopped by in this world.” Saïx smoothly told him, not wasting unnecessary words.

Xigbar sported an incredulous look in his explanation. “An intruder? That’s impossible. Unless they’re Keyblade Wielder or a Nobody like us, someone would never venture beyond their world.”

“That’s why I’m asking you this, Xigbar. Investigate.” Saïx emphasized with narrowed look. “Scrutinize the area as you please. If it happens to be an abnormal Nobody or Heartless, capture it if you can and give it Vexen. It might prove useful to him… and to us as well.”

He stood up despite his tired body. “Today is full of luck, huh? Bad luck, that is. I guess this is what happens if half of the members are sent to a joint mission.”

“Marluxia and others are still in Castle Oblivion. I sent Axel there… with associates for additional reinforcement.”

Xigbar inwardly shook his head. _Agendas. Agendas everywhere._ In spite the name of their organization, they are not quite organized as whole. Perhaps, with their lack of teamwork as group, these might prove to be their downfall, sooner or later.

“A’ight, captain. Early to bed, early to rise. If I go now, I might get my early rest.”

“Don’t forget your written report.”

“Okay, okay, and you will get beloved report.”

Seeing Saïx walking away from the Gray Area, Xigbar raised his hands in front of him as a dark distortion opened up for him before he walked inside the portal.

* * *

Fragment Crossing is an array of zigzag streets that leads to Memory’s Skyscaper, a tall building near The Castle That Never Was. The area is full of neon signs attached to any buildings and a power plant that powers all of the entirety of the hollow city full of Heartless and Nobodies, its only citizens.

Xigbar walked out from his portal before closing it behind him. He looked left and right for a safety measure before he started his walk to an area he was sent to investigate. Since Xigbar was able to clear his head while in the portal with a short walk, he realized Saïx’s prudence at the potential anomaly in Fragment Crossing as sound and fair. Heartless and Nobodies don’t target each other unless they carry a heart with them. Since the creatures was said to be attacked indiscriminately, it is reasonable to think that they were visited by an intruder. And judging from behavior of Heartless and Nobodies, it is likely to be a Somebody, a complete being with a heart, body and soul solidly intact.

Xigbar halted, surging emotions racking and prickling his body.

“Saïx was right. There is something… or Somebody in here.”

Xigbar can feel the presence. Somebody was within in his sensing vicinity. A clawing hunger in his gut, telling him to hunt down; this sensation he was feeling in his body, there is no doubt. For a Nobody like him, for a creature like him, he was no different from a Heartless, which is said to be a creature of instinct.

_Oh, I am a man of instinct. Unlike the Heartless, I always concoct plans._

Xigbar intake a breath as another of surge of emotions came through him. There it is again. The Presence of Somebody. As a Nobody, perhaps this only applies to him, Xigbar was always sensitive to emotions. Especially to strongest and intense emotions that would sometimes leave him shaken for a while. For a creature who lack emotions, he always found it ironic that he was sensitive what Somebody feels in his vicinity. He didn’t hate this ability. Being receptive to emotions was not a bad thing. It is quite useful to him, especially if the opponent he was facing was a Somebody.

Just like he is currently facing right now.

A hair raising feeling was conjured behind him and Xigbar immediately jumped away to the side. Briefly noting the clanging sound where he formerly stood, he summoned his Arrowguns and pointed it to the wielder of the weapon that was thrown to him and he pulled the trigger. Xigbar clicked his tongue when they ducked down and dodged his shots.

Cautious Somebody. He noted. Xigbar snapped his attention where he previously stood as he saw the chains being dragged back to its user while loudly clanking on the way. Chains. Xigbar never expected that. And judging how this Somebody attempted to attack in his turned back, they must be a practical fighter, never wasting opportunities to strike when the enemy had their guard down. He stood firmly in his position, deliberately making himself as bait. If he hides in one of buildings, they would have a never-ending fight of endurance and nerves, where one who raised their weapon to another would win. He doesn’t like that notion. Not at all.

“I am not here to fight!” Xigbar raised his voice, as he lifted both of his hands in surrender while unsummoning his Arrowguns. “I am just here to talk!”

This… wasn’t part of his plan but since he was still tired from his previous mission, he decided for a pacifist approach. And this was supposed to be a reconnaissance but he got ambushed instead.

A howling wind can be heard in the distance from the unnerving silence. While waiting for something to happen, Xigbar silently observed the Somebody with his pseudo-empathy ability in the distance.

Confusion, relief, caution… quite the emotions this Somebody possessed; there was almost nothing. Back when he was attacked, he thought it was weird to not feel any murderous intent directed at him but only a sense of protectiveness from the perpetrator as if they never wanted to kill him in the first place. Why would they defend this area? Fragment Crossing is full of Heartless and Nobodies and The World That Never Was was already a dangerous place to dwell in the first place.

…to dwell…? Wait, now that reminds him, how did this intruder managed to arrive in this world?

Another hair raising sensation was felt again in his back. He immediately ducked as the chains missed him and went by above his head. Taking a step forward, Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns in his hands…

…then there was strange creaking noise…

…and he face planted to the concrete in a split second.

_What…?_ It took him a while to process what just happened. His hands that was raised in surrender earlier and where he attempted to conjure his weapon, was now very close to his face. That includes his elbows which is now curled to his chest. While nothing happened in his torso but his feet are bounded by something. Something that he should’ve dodged earlier. Tight and metallic.

Chains. Xigbar realized why he heard the strange noise. It was a trap. And by dodging it, he unknowingly triggered it when he took a step forward where he heard it.

“My apologies, mister, but I will have to ask you to not turn around.”

Xigbar stiffened. Since he observed earlier that the perpetrator was a pragmatic and ruthless fighter, he never expected to hear a soft and feminine voice from the offender. He chuckled, amused despite his condition.

“I dunno, lady, but I can’t even turn around with these chain. You’ve done me good.”

“I was being cautious.”

Such a courteous and polite tone. Quite noble of her. Xigbar wondered if she was a noblewoman.

The noble, feminine voice continued to reason. “I know you never wanted fight, as you said earlier, but I had to be cautious. With your long-ranged weapon, I had to make you trigger the trap.”

He was confused at her reasoning. “Why is that?”

“Because you are dangerous. I had to be careful around you if we should talk.” Cold and calculative, this was her response.

Quite… a thinking she got there. He was impressed.

“If… we talk while me being bounded and tied to the floor, can you at least make me lie to my back? I can’t breathe in this position.”

Making a ragged breathing for additional effect, Xigbar can feel the tight—and mechanical?—grip from his shoulder and was placed to his back wordlessly. Taking in the appearance of the woman towering him, these are the words he can manage to summon.

“Hello there.”

“Hello.” She responded without a beat.

There was… beautiful woman standing… crouching in front of him. She possessed an appearance of a doll-like complexion and fair skin with light-blue eyes and slender frame. She got a long golden hair with locks framing her face that was loose freely behind her with the exception of a single lock braid resting in her right shoulder tied in a red ribbon. She wore a simple white blouse and a blue skirt along with brown gloves and boots. 

And she was… downright mythical in front of him despite her simple appearance and what she dressed.

Mythical… that reminds him of Apocryphal Doll myth Xigbar heard from a certain island. The woman in front of him and the girl/doll described in the story-myth was almost identical.

“I get that a lot.”

Xigbar snapped out of his daze. “What?”

“Your stare. I get that a lot.”

“Being fascinated?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s obvious if someone sees… this,” he attempted to raise and gesture his hands to her, “they would be fascinated at you.”

“I see. I also get that a lot.”

“Similar to my words?”

“With the exception of being tied down, yes.” 

She had been patiently and calmly answering him throughout their conversation. He was genuinely surprised at the consistent behavior from her.

“You know what,” Xigbar attempted to gesture with his hands but he eventually gave up, “you’re quite well-mannered for an intruder.”

There was a brief pause from her. “I get that too.”

“Same words?”

“Yes. And from this world too.”

“…huh.” He grunted, not expecting it. “Did they wear the cloak as similar to mine?”

“Yes.”

“What do they look like?”

“He had his hood up. I don’t know.” She countered, almost coldly.

“Hmm…” 

Xigbar has a candidate. Since Saïx said that the superior didn’t ask for an investigation, it was most likely Xemnas already inspected this area himself and had a pleasant talk with… wait.

“What’s your name?” Xigbar realized they still haven’t introduced themselves.

“Violet.” She briefly inclined her head as if bowing and greeting him.

“Violet.” He repeated, testing her name. “What a colorful name.”

“Thank you. What’s yours?”

It was supposed to be a sarcasm in his part but… oh well. “Xigbar of Organization XIII.”

Violet started untie him from the chains. “You’re part of an organization?”

“Yeah.” Xigbar looked down where her hands was fumbling at the chains from his feet. “What are ya doin’?”

“You said your name to me, it is a symbol of trust.” The chains made a clanging noise as it fell to the ground before retreating back to her arm and disappearing completely. “Here.”

Xigbar pointed his gaze at her arm where the chain disappeared before lifted his eyes with suspicious, narrowed look. Violet immediately took notice of his expression.

“It was magic. Just like how you summon your weapons.”

“Right. But it doesn’t have the same effect as mine. You didn’t unsummon it, you just made it gone.”

As if catching a humor, her lips stretched into a faint smile. “Yes, I did.”

Xigbar was taken back at her smile. What is she smiling for? Doesn’t she even realize that he was suspicious of her? Or vice versa; Violet getting suspicious of him?

Seeing her hands fumbling close to his face in attempt to untie him from his chains, a mischievous idea resurfaced in his mind. Watching Violet’s face for the upcoming reaction, wordlessly, a glow appeared above them as his Arrowguns landed to his, still tied, hands. Violet immediately backed away from him when she noticed this as the chains started to appear in her left forearm. Xigbar laughed at the expected reaction.

“Kidding, just kidding, V.” He made his weapons disappear. “You said about symbol of trust earlier and I just had to do that.”

Judging from her expression… which actually doesn’t say much but her smile earlier did drop.

“Perhaps releasing Mister Xigbar was a mistake.”

“Just Xigbar is fine.”

“Perhaps releasing Xigbar was some kind of mistake.”

“So we’re talking about mistakes now, are we?” Xigbar walked and leaned closed to her. “Say that again to our existence.”

Violet raised her head, gazing at him face-to-face with a neutral but observing expression. She turned away as if she finally got a fitful description of him and the chains around his head disappeared.

“Oh.” Xigbar looked at his freed hands.

“You can go back where you came from. The conversation ends here.”

Watching the retreating figure of Violet’s back, Xigbar attempted to refresh what he found out about her.

Violet was her name, that’s obvious. She was beautiful, that is also obvious. She didn’t deny being an intruder nor confirmed it and added with other possibility of already meeting Xemnas, which could explain the lack of order to investigate Fragment Crossing. And Violet is quite a polite and well-mannered for a Somebody who lacked hostility towards them. Though, it is possibly because she doesn’t realized that they are Nobodies, enemies of Somebody like her. Despite her courteous manner she showed, there is a side of her that was pragmatic and ruthless if she wants to. And then, there was her chains. Xigbar doesn’t know why but he had a feeling that her weapon, specifically, the chains was just an extension of her true weapon. Judging from her smile earlier, it appeared like she was pleased someone managed to figure out the mystery of her weapon.

Xigbar raised his hand in front of him to open a portal. He halted in his position before he touched his chin. 

Is there something he forgot? Hmm… he doesn’t remember… Ah.

He never found how Violet managed to intrude this world. He forgot to ask her about it.

* * *

Xigbar was back at the Gray Area. He plopped his body once again to the same couch he rested earlier and sprawled his body unceremoniously immediately at the same time as he arrived. Gosh, he was really tired. And being tied up by a woman doesn’t help despite the pleasant yet surprising appearance. 

But… speaking about Violet, Xigbar wondered about her almost hollow emotions he sensed earlier with his so-called ability. And while they spoke, her expression barely changed as if she was indifferent and uninterested in spite of answering his questions directed at her. She responded with a matter-of-fact tone and straight-laced behavior; it almost made him think that Violet was a living doll granted with a heart when she was supposed to be Somebody acting like a Nobody.

_And a replica. She’s the exact replica of the girl/doll from Apocryphal Doll myth._

“You’re back, Xigbar. Anything you noticed from Fragment Crossing?”  
“Greetings, Saïx. Glad you could join me in my respite.”

Saïx stood before him with an unchanging expression. Noticing this, Xigbar was reminded how Violet and this man in front of him was paralleled to each other but with a glaring differences how they carry themselves. Saïx was not a polite person and he acted like a Nobody as he should be.

“After you’re done with rest, report to me right away.”

“Nah. I don’t think so. It’s better if I report to you now.”

Saïx halted his steps when he was about depart Gray Area. “What?”

Xigbar recollected himself as he put his feet to ground while putting his elbows to his knees. “If I gave you the written report, surely you would have questions needed answering and approach me. It would be better if I say this to you directly so I can answer your questions immediately.”

The second-in-command unquestionably walked towards him and took a seat beside him with uncurled back. Saïx said curtly, “Report.”

And then Xigbar reported away his experience with the intruder named Violet.

* * *

**Diary Report: Xemnas**

_My name is Violet and I am a seeker to redeem my sins of the past._

_The world I arrived was a strange place. It was full of buildings and bright lights. It was crowded and messy but a lifeless world at the same time. The only residents are the creatures that I always see in my previous ventures, diminutive black body and red-eyed creatures. But there was more of them, grey creatures with lean and slick body that always stretched their limbs as if gliding. Unlike the previous worlds, this world has a swarming horde of them, gathering together almost mindlessly._

_Right after I observed the lifestyle of the creatures here in this world (which is the same time I arrived), I was visited by someone. He was clad in black coat and hood covering his identity. He introduced himself as Xemnas. He ruled this world which he called as The World That Never Was. It was a very deliberate name, I thought, but I didn’t say that to him._

_We had a conversation. As we talked, he complimented my polite behavior. I thanked him and asked him why he didn’t attempt to eject me away from this world he ruled. He said that friends comes in various places and if he attempts to exile me, he would lose his friendship. It was strange. It seems like he was implying to become allies._

_I asked, if I show hostility towards him, what would he do? He said he would retaliate in return if I did. And then I told him, if I take advantage of the friendship and attacked him, what would he do? He said to try it if I can. It was evident in his response that he doesn’t take betrayals easily. And I asked him once again, if I accept his friendship but still want to leave this world, what would he do? He said that no matter where I go, friendship never dies. In the end, I accepted his subtle offer._

_During the conversation, he said his acquaintances might investigate me without his knowledge and told me to never rough them up if I encounter them. I accepted. But if they show hostility to me, I would strike back without hesitation, I said to him. After that, he left with a few words of farewell._

_Even by the single glance, as I looked on to him while he walked away from me, I know he was dangerous. The presence he carried was intimidating. With his menacing appearance, anyone would back down to him and fell to their knees. That was my general impression of him. And the reason why I accepted the ‘friendship’. Creating more enemies than allies would greatly outnumber me._

_Xemnas is a man with a plan. As the ruler of The World That Never Was, this world would never fall apart under him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with this story? To be honest, I don’t know. Just like my every fic, the planning and outline comes after the first chapter. You could say this is a ‘pilot chapter’ to see if anyone is interested in the story.
> 
> About the emotions thing from Xigbar, it doesn’t exist in canon. It was just my take and headcanon that Nobodies can feel emotions of Somebodies in their vicinity. And also because I find it ironic lol.
> 
> I consider this as an experimental fic. Even though Violet is clearly the focus protagonist, the chapter POVs doesn’t revolve around her (in later chapters, she would get one) but only in Diary Reports. And This Violet is more in line with her light novel incarnation than the anime.


End file.
